


COPping A Feel

by Miralana



Series: Murphamy Week [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Police, Prostitution, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy snorts and sits down next to him. “I didn’t know you had a sister.”<br/>“I didn’t know that you know my sister,” Bellamy presses out and Murphy grins.<br/>“We have a few classes together.”<br/>Oh god. They have classes together. Which means that Murphy is a senior in High School. Worse, he’ll be a senior in High School <i>after</i> the summer holidays.<br/>Bellamy is going straight to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	COPping A Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the title goes to [blackrising](http://the-queen-and-her-soldier.tumblr.com) who is ashamed of herself because of the bad joke and made fun of me for writing 'legs on his hair' instead of 'hair on his legs' and started drawing it. The result can be seen [here](http://the-queen-and-her-soldier.tumblr.com/post/127344966940/he-is-a-majestic-queen-bee).

„So how old are you?“ Bellamy asks.

The kid smiles. „Eighteen.”

Bellamy looks him up and down. Tight jeans, boots, a shirt that’s nearly see-through and a jacket. It is way too cold to wear something like this in this weather but he’s talking to a prostitute so what did he expect.

“How much longer till your eighteen?” he asks and the kid smiles lazily.

“Been a few months.”

Not in a million years. He would be surprised if he’s older than sixteen.

“And you know that prostitution is illegal?”

“Learned that in school. Are you asking me to be witness in something? Did someone buy a prostitute around here?” There’s fake-shock on his face, as if Bellamy hadn’t seen him get out of an expensive car only minutes ago still counting cash.

Bellamy blinks and looks at the kid. The kid just smiles.

“Listen, Mr…” he trails off and the kid just smiles at him but doesn’t say anything. Bellamy fucking hates him. “I’m gonna give you a warning. And if I see you again around here, you and I are gonna have a problem.”

“Thanks, officer,” the kid says. Bellamy turns around to walk back to his car were David is already waiting for him.

When he gets in David raises his eyebrows at him.

“Technically we can’t arrest him since we didn’t see what the guy was paying him for,” he explains. “I gave him a warning and told him that if I see something like this again, I’d arrest him.”

David nods, like he’s happy with Bellamy’s work. And that’s important for Bellamy. He has known Miller for a long time and training as a cop under his dad makes him want to make them both proud. Like they’re his parents. Which he’ll never mention to anybody.

“Good work, Bellamy,” David says and Bellamy nods thankfully.

“There is just one thing.” David raises his hand and points somewhere. Following it Bellamy realises that the kid is still there, leaning against the wall. He winks at both of them and then looks up when someone stops in front of him.

Bellamy is about to get out of the car but David holds him back.

“ _That_ is Murphy. No first name known. I’ve known him for about a year and that’s how long he has been “a few months over eighteen”.”

“So he’s a known prostitute?”

David makes an unhappy face. “Kind of. We don’t have anything official. Never caught him in the act, never arrested him and kept him longer than a few hours. He’s helpful. Sometimes gives up clients who get off on fucking kids.”

Bellamy looks back at the kid – at Murphy – who’s still talking to the guy.

“Anonymous of course. So we’re a bit lenient with him.”

That is not really what he expected police work to be but Bellamy understands it.

“So we’re just okay with him prostituting himself out of here? A minor?”

David shakes his head and starts the car. “We told him that if he doesn’t have a different job by the time he’s eighteen we’re gonna arrest him and put him on trial. So he’s got about… I don’t know. Two years or so.”

They start driving and when Bellamy looks back, Murphy and guy are gone.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time he’s done with his training and can call himself a real cop – even though he’s still a patrol officer – he knows Murphy by the way he stands and walks even if his Hoodie is pulled deep over his face.

He’s met him while being robbed, has given him a ride once when he was about to give up a really creepy customer who had been unhappy about the fact that he was old enough to have hair on his legs – and hadn’t that been a fun night – and met him more than once at the Laundromat.

 

* * *

 

 

That is probably the weirdest thing. The first time Bellamy had thought he had been hallucinating the whole thing but by the third time Murphy had actually greeted him while waiting for his laundry.

So every Saturday Bellamy spends about two hours at the Laundromat because he has a nearly seventeen year old sister who likes to wear as many different clothes as possible.

And every Saturday Murphy flops down next to him after dumping his clothes in a washer and Bellamy sighs and gives him some kind of food because Murphy is a teenager and he works nights and Bellamy has seen him do homework more than once, so he probably doesn’t have a lot of time for eating.

Murphy always smiles when Bellamy gives him something and Bellamy should feel weird because Murphy is an underage prostitute and Bellamy is a twenty-three year old cop. But the smile is worth it. Because while there are so many things wrong with all of this, Murphy is kind of attractive especially since he has decided to wear his hair slicked back instead of the weird fringe-emo thing he had been working before.

“Why do you never bring me donuts? Don’t you cops all eat them?” Murphy asks on one Saturday with his mouth full of leftovers from yesterday. He hates it when Bellamy brings him healthy food. So Bellamy always brings him something healthy.

“I mean not you because you don’t look like you eat donuts all day, but just in general,” he adds and Bellamy gives him a judging look.

“What? You’re hot.”

“Murphy,” he starts because he hates this kind of conversation.

“I’m just saying” Murphy swallows down the rest of his food. “That I’d totally give you a discount because hot damn. And with all the food you can have the first three or four times for free anyway.”

Murphy pokes him in the stomach and Bellamy slaps his hand.

“Maybe even five or six times.”

“Are you propositioning me for sex?” he asks and Murphy smiles lazily. God how Bellamy hates this smile.

“Am I gonna get in trouble for this, Officer Blake?”

And Bellamy feels himself blush because while he’s not into roleplaying and definitely not with an underage prostitute, he reminds himself, Murphy has a way of drawing his title out.

“You’re gonna get in trouble if you don’t shut your mouth,” he says and Murphy grins.

Bellamy hates Saturdays.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s on a Tuesday mid-May when Bellamy and Monroe get called to a street next to the one Murphy always works on. They don’t really know what happened but someone complained about noise and someone else called in a fistfight and when Bellamy steps out of his car there are two hookers hitting an older guy while another one is sitting on the ground with… shit with Murphy.

Bellamy would like to do nothing more than get to him and see if he’s okay but he has to take care of the other thing first.

They get the two hookers away from the older guy and have to arrest all three of them. Bellamy calls it in because they’re gonna need help to take them in and they have to wait for Miller and Harper to get there before he can do anything else.

By the time all three of them are sitting safely inside the car Murphy has managed to get to his feet and the girl next to him is asking him questions. It seems like they’re looking if he has a concussion.

“Do you need me to call an ambulance?” he asks and Murphy rolls his eyes at him. Or tries to because he winces mid-eye-roll.

“Yeah,” the girl says and Murphy shakes his head.

“No, I can’t afford the ER. And I don’t have a concussion, Emori, stop fucking hovering god damn it.”

The girl doesn’t seem to like it and grabs his hand. “You might be seriously hurt, John.”

Murphy gives her a warning look and Bellamy smiles before forcing himself to become serious again. John Murphy.

“If you don’t get to the ER, than you’ll have to come with us. Being a witness and all.”

Murphy sighs and gives him a look like he wants to murder Bellamy.

“Did you see anything?” he asks the girl – Emori – who shakes his head.

“I was working when I heard the noise and by the time Mbege and Fox were already being attacked by that guy and John was lying on the ground.”

Bellamy nods and gives her a smile. “I don’t suppose you’re gonna give me your name to call you up for further questions?” She smiles and Bellamy knows the answer to his question.

He turns to Murphy who looks at him like he’s pissed that Bellamy and Monroe broke up the fight.

“Am I under arrest?”

He shakes his head. “You seem like the victim here. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s the middle of the night so there’s not a lot going on in the station but there are enough people so he lets Monroe, Miller and Harper take care of the prostitutes and the guy and sits down with Murphy to take down his side of the story.

He steals some of Clarke’s donuts and gives them too Murphy who smiles at him despite the fact that the whole left side of his face is starting to bruise.

“So what happened?” he asks and then realises that Murphy is not gonna tell him the truth. He takes his hands away from the keyboard.

“You’re not gonna get into trouble.”

Murphy huffs. “Yeah sure.”

“Did he attack you while you were working?” He takes one of the donuts himself to show Murphy that he’s not gonna write this down and Murphy eyes him suspiciously.

“Yeah. Wanted something, didn’t give it to him and then he thought he had the right to it because he pa- because we agreed on something.”

“Give the finger, take a hand, hm?” he asks and Murphy grins.

“Kinda. So I pushed him away, he hit me in the face a few times. I lost conscious for like a second and by the time I was back Mbege and Fox were pulling him off me.” Murphy shrugs like it’s no big deal. Like someone trying to rape him is something that happens often.

“Okay so I’m gonna write down that he attacked and tried to rape you. I don’t think he’s gonna confess that he paid you. Would you be ready to testify?”

Murphy bites his lip. “When would that be?”

“Not sure, the court in this city isn’t the fastest. So in a few months probably.”

Seemingly relieved by that, Murphy nods. “Okay, I’d testify on that. But not on the paying thing.”

Bellamy nods. “So I’ll have to write down your personal data.”

Murphy rolls his eyes – this time successfully.

“So is it John Murphy or?”

“It’s Jonathan.”

It’s fitting that Murphy has such a name and Bellamy grins.

“What about your address?”

“Listen, Blake, if you put my name in there, the address is gonna come up. But I’m moving in a few weeks, only a few blocks but I’ll tell you when I know where exactly I’ll be living then.” He sounds annoyed, like he’s personally offended by the fact that Bellamy could look him up any time and maybe he is.

“I’ll do that,” he says and Murphy nods.

“Can I go now?”

“Yeah, you need someone to take you home?”

Murphy only laughs and winks at him. He steals the last donut and gets up, apparently knowing where he has to go. Bellamy just looks at him and waits until he’s out of sight before putting his name in.

There are a few results in the database, beginning about ten years ago when his father got killed in a hit and run and the pharmacy.

After that it’s mostly small stuff, a stolen chocolate bar, a fistfight with a friend.

He started having to go to the ER a few years ago, child protective services had been called, there’s stuff about negligence, alcoholic and abusive mother and a note about unpaid rent about two and a half years ago.

Since then the rent has been paid in cash apparently. And suddenly Bellamy knows what Murphy needs the money for.

There’s another note from Jaha not to arrest Murphy until he’s eighteen or until they can’t help it – which is funny because the only thing missing from the file is his age.

And then he’s suddenly aware that he’s reading the file of someone he likes, someone who would probably be really thankful if he wouldn’t do it and he closes it.

He feels bad about it.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time he sees Murphy is three weeks later which isn’t surprising. Octavia had complained about finals for the past three weeks and with the injury and school Murphy probably didn’t have time for laundry.

So it’s the first weekend of the summer holidays and he managed to get Octavia to help him when Murphy walks in, a basket and two bags of clothes under his arm. The bruising on his face has healed nearly completely and Bellamy is about to say Hi, when he realises that Octavia is with him and he can’t really tell him that he’s doing laundry together with an underage hooker he might be kind of into.

But then Octavia scoffs and yells: “Hey, fuckface.”

Murphy sticks his tongue out. “Hey, bitch.”

It’s only then that Murphy notices him. “Officer,” he simply says like he has no problem acknowledging Bellamy in front of someone he apparently knows.

“Oh, you know my brother?” she says and Bellamy feels like he might faint.

“Yeah, ran into him a few times.” Murphy simply says while he empties one of his bags into the machine.

“Of course you would,” Octavia says and Bellamy watches the two of them bicker at each other while the noise in his ears gets louder and louder and he’s pretty sure he’s having an aneurysm.

But then Octavia suddenly stops and her whole face lights up.

“There’s someone I know, see you later,” she quickly says before Bellamy can do anything else. He knows that there is a boy she likes working at the coffee shop next door. Now it makes sense why she’s suddenly so okay with coming with him.

Murphy snorts and sits down next to him. “I didn’t know you had a sister.”

“I didn’t know that you know my sister,” Bellamy presses out and Murphy grins.

“We have a few classes together.”

Oh god. They have classes together. Which means that Murphy is a senior in High School. Worse, he’ll be a senior in High School _after_ the summer holidays.

Bellamy is going straight to hell.

“Breathe,” Murphy says and Bellamy nods.

Murphy is probably about sixteen. Bellamy is twenty-three. And he’s still kind of attracted to him and his stupid attitude and his mouth and Bellamy would never admit to this but he has occasionally checked out Murphy’s ass and it’s a great ass. No wonder he’s making good money.

Oh god.

He’s attracted to a sixteen year old prostitute.

“Are you having a heart attack? I heard that happens to people your age sometimes,” Murphy says and Bellamy’s head snaps around.

“Excuse me?” he says, the insult having pushed through his mild panic.

“You look like you’re about to explode,” Murphy says and a smile spreads on his face. “Anything I can help you with?”

Oh god.

“Murphy,” he says very slowly because he feels like he’s really going to have a heart attack.

Murphy’s smile falls. “Is this about me knowing your sister? You don’t want her to know that you know a hooker?”

“It’s more like the fact that you’re in the same grade.” He interjects. “And underage.”

Murphy just rolls his eyes at that. But he leans back and is remarkably silent at that.

He doesn’t even complain when Bellamy gives him healthy food instead of something greasy.

 

* * *

 

 

“So… how good do you know Murphy?” he asks Octavia over dinner. He tried to wait as long as he could but he can’t wait. There are things he wants to know. Things he _needs_ to know.

“Um… we have a few classes together. We had to do a presentation together about a year ago, he’s kind of an asshole. His mum is the worst so he’s not home much.”

He nods and tries to think of a way to ask more questions that don’t seem invasive or like he knows something she doesn’t.

“I think Atom mentioned that he’s currently trying to get himself emancipated because his mum was brought into the ER a few months ago with alcohol poisoning but they had to wait until he turned seventeen which was like three weeks ago?”

Seventeen. It’s not less creepy but somehow it makes Bellamy feel a lot better about himself. And it also adds up with Murphy’s remark about the whole moving-thing.

“How did you meet him?” Octavia asks suddenly and Bellamy feels himself freeze. He’s looking down at the pot of pasta he’s currently stirring.

“Um,” he makes.

“Is this about the emancipating process? Because Wells said his dad is helping with it but that he can’t talk about it because he knows Murphy.”

“Yeah,” he says, faster than he can think. And that explains Jaha’s involvement. He asks himself if Jaha is actually aware of how Murphy makes his money.

“Can’t talk about it,” he adds and Octavia lets out a grunt.

“You ruin all my fun.”

Bellamy can’t really think why the life of a classmate she doesn’t even like that much would be fun for her but she’s a teenager so he doesn’t ask again.

 

* * *

 

 

He runs into Murphy a few days later, a few streets away from the Laundromat where he’s currently trying to carry a TV and a potted plant from a house to a car. Or maybe it’s the other way around. Bellamy really hopes so.

“Please tell me you haven’t started robbing houses,” he asks and Murphy jumps and nearly loses both of them.

“I’m moving in!” he yells, still trying to not let go of them and Bellamy quickly takes the TV out of his hand.

“Thanks,” Murphy says and bends down to carry something else. Like he hasn’t learned that trying to take two things with you isn’t a good idea.

“Could you carry that up? That’s the rest of it,” he asks Bellamy and Bellamy swallows.

It’s not like he has anything to do, he’s just on his way home from work and Octavia is staying over at a friend’s place but he doesn’t really know if he wants to enter Murphy’s flat.

“Blake?” Murphy asks and Bellamy nods, before he comes back to his senses.

“Sure, lead the way,” he says.

Murphy’s flat is on the first floor, has a bedroom and a kitchen/living room and a bathroom with a bathtub and for a second Bellamy asks himself how Murphy can afford it but then he remembers that their city offers housing to emancipated minors along with money for living. It’s not enough but he guesses with the money from his job Murphy probably makes enough to live comfortably or maybe even put something away for college.

“It’s nice,” he says and really means it. He puts the TV down on the floor and looks around. There are two small windows in the living room with one next to the stove and he likes it. The walls look like they could need some fresh colour and everything is kind of old-looking but it’s not bad. Especially not if he imagines Murphy’s childhood home the right way.

He hears Murphy set down the potted plant on the kitchen counter and turns around to tell him that he’ll leave now.

It’s the moment Murphy kisses him.

He puts one hand on Bellamy’s cheek and the other one under his jacket. His mouth is soft against Bellamy’s and he’s hesitant like he doesn’t do this for a living, like he hasn’t done that a thousand times.

Bellamy opens his mouth and pushes tongues against Murphy’s lips. The small whine that comes out makes him dive in and he throws all caution to the wind and pushes back against Murphy, makes them walk back until Murphy’s back hits the kitchen counter.

He buries his hand in Murphy’s hair and bites on his lip and Murphy moans, shaky and throaty.

The fingers that try to sneak under his shirt are too much.

He pulls back the second he feels them – always cold he knows even in summer – against his skin. Putting his hands down on the counter next to Murphy he takes a deep breathe.

“Blake?” Murphy asks confused and he reaches out with one hand when Bellamy completely withdraws. Bellamy doesn’t stop, even though there’s actual hurt on Murphy’s face.

“I can’t do this,” he says.

“I don’t expect you to pay me, I’m done-“

“It’s not that,” he interrupts and Murphy closes his mouth.

“You’re seventeen. You’re a kid. And I’m an adult so it’s my responsibility to stop this.”

Murphy shakes his head and scoffs. “Wow. Shame that that didn’t occur to you when you had your tongue down my throat five seconds ago.”

“Murphy,” he says, trying to calm the situation.

“Don’t _Murphy_ me. Get out, Blake, seriously. If you wanna play moraliser you can do that somewhere else.”

Bellamy wants to say something, wants to say that maybe as soon as things are different, things could be different between them but the look on Murphy’s face makes him stop before he can do that.

 

* * *

 

 

“Have you seen Murphy recently?” he asks David who is technically not a patrol officer anymore but knows the city as good as his own pocket.

“Nope. But there was some kind of memo from Jaha to notify him if we see the kid in his usual spots.”

“So is he missing? Or-“

David shrugs.

“No idea.”

Bellamy is getting worried. He hasn’t seen Murphy since the incident, had checked his street every night, has taken looks into his file to see if he’s in custody or worse – dead - but there’s nothing. Not even a missing person report.

He only has to do paperwork today so he’s eyeing Jaha’s door the whole day, waiting for him to come out, so that he can ask him what exactly has happened to Murphy but it’s getting later and later and there is nothing.

“Bellamy,” David says at some point, five minutes after Bellamy is supposed to get off work. “Jaha wants to see you.”

He jumps to his feet faster than he could fall down on his chair and is inside Jaha’s office before he can hear David’s “and knock for god’s sake”.

Jaha looks at him like he’s confused and annoyed by him at the same time.

“Officer Blake, please sit,” he says and Bellamy sits down. This feels like someone has complained about him and he doesn’t really remember doing anything bad. He just hopes that Jaha will let him ask his question before giving him more paperwork for not being done with his.

But apparently that’s the exact reason why he’s here.

“I’ve been told that asked about John?”

“Yes, sir, I was confused as to where he is. My sister is in the same grade as he is,” he adds because he doesn’t want Jaha to realise that he’s speaking out of personal concern.

Jaha looks at him, trying to find out how much of it is true and how much is bullshit and sighs at the end.

“All minors in the emancipation program are required to work over the summer to save up money for the school year.” Jaha puts some papers in a folder.

“It’s mostly jobs that don’t require much work experience, so John has been working in a grocery shop for the past two weeks. That’s why you haven’t seen him. I looked the other way while he was living with his mother and he needed to get the money somewhere, but I made it clear that I don’t want to see him working on the street anymore.”

That means that by the time they had made out, Murphy had already known that he wasn’t allowed to work as a prostitute anymore. Or didn’t need to. He doesn’t know how Murphy sees it.

“Oh,” he just says and Jaha gives the folder to him.

“If that was all, Officer Blake?”

Bellamy nods.

“Give this to Sergeant Miller and then go home. You’re a good cop but you get too invested in small things.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Jaha waves him out of the room and Bellamy gives the folder to David, like he was ordered.

“Everything okay?” David asks and Bellamy nods.

Now that he knows that Murphy hasn’t been murdered or kidnapped and even has a real job he feels a lot better. Not better about his attraction of course. But he’s happy for Murphy.

 

* * *

 

 

“You suck.” Is the first thing Murphy says to him in two weeks, when he drops down next to Bellamy on the bench in the Laundromat.

“You asked Jaha where I am? After blowing me off like that?”

“I was concerned,” Bellamy defends himself and Murphy looks at him like he might just strangle him with a towel.

“Jaha says you were obsessed. Like not doing any work, asking about me, driving by the street every night?”

“Well-“

Murphy hushes him with a raised hand. “I had to explain to a guy who considers me his pet-project and wants me to find my way into the light why his normally very smart and resourceful Officer is running around like a chicken with the head cut off.”

“Okay so I was a little bit worried. I thought something might have happened to you and I didn’t know that you worked somewhere else.”

“Because you were too busy shoving your tongue down my throat and then freaking out about the fact that I’m underage.”

Bellamy licks his lips. “So for the record, you kissed me first.”

Murphy snorts. “Okay, _for the record_ , you do like me, do you?”

Bellamy slowly nods, not knowing what this conversation is supposed to be. “I mean you’re kind of an asshole but yeah.”

“And you’re interested in me.”

Bellamy opens his mouth. “You’d be interested in me if I weren’t under 18,” Murphy just says and Bellamy shifts his head from one site to the other. It sounds so creepy the way Murphy says it.

“Okay, _Bellamy_ ,” he draws Bellamy’s name out like he’s expecting him to insist on Officer Blake but Bellamy doesn’t mind. He minds Murphy being so close though. It’s not good for him.

“What is creepier? Being in a relationship with a seventeen-year-old who wants to be with you or aggressively waiting for the said seventeen-year-old to turn eighteen and then enter a relationship?”

Bellamy closes his eyes. Fuck. He should have known that Murphy would go down the road because he learned this in school. Learned that people who wait for teenagers to become adults aren’t better who people who sleep with teenagers in the first place.

“It’s both not right,” he says and Murphy flips his fingers against Bellamy’s cheeks.

“So you like me but you don’t think I’m able to make a decision like that. Because the fact that they emancipated me instead of putting me with a foster family clearly tells that I’m not mature enough to make grown-up decisions.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“It is, actually. You’re not in a position of power over me, I have my own income and place, hell I could probably get the police chief to fire you if I wanted.”

“Don’t you dare-“ Murphy puts a finger on his lips and Bellamy really hates him. A lot.

“I’m not gonna do it. I’m just saying, you’re making it worse than it actually is.”

He sighs. He likes Murphy. He really does. A smile steals itself slowly on his face and Murphy takes his fingers away and leans forward. He waits a few seconds, probably because he expects Bellamy to withdraw but then they’re kissing and it’s gentle and slow and Bellamy could really get used to this.

“I’m just saying,” he starts when they stop kissing for a second. “That we’re gonna wait with the sex. I’ll need some time to get used to that.”

Murphy grins. “It’s okay. I can wait until you’re comfortable with our first time.”

That little shit. “You’re unbelievable,” he says and rolls his eyes. “Why do I even like you?”

“Well,” Murphy starts before sitting down on Bellamy’s lap and he’s really glad that there is no one else in the Laundromat. “I have a great ass.”

“I noticed.”

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bellamy still feels creepy, even when Jaha takes one look at him, pats him on the back and tells him that John always gets what he wants and that he shouldn’t expect to ever have a say in anything.

It’s a weird kind of blessing and it doesn’t really help to make him feel less creepy. But it’s not making it worse, so there’s that.

And of course Murphy thinks it’s hilarious.

**Author's Note:**

> I will manage to finish the week. I won't write more today because I managed about 6k in the 8 hours I've been awake but I will finish it.
> 
> As always talk to me on [tumblr](http://everknowing.tumblr.com) or here in the comments.


End file.
